VegTown
''VegTown ''is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy musical fantasy film produced by Illumination for Universal Pictures. It is also directed by George Lucas (in his first animated film), with a screenplay written by Ehren Kruger. The films features with names from VeggieTales. The film features an ensemble voice cast including Jack Black, Martin Short, John Leguizamo, Gary Oldman, Sarah Vowell, Danny DeVito, Matthew McConaughey, Patton Oswalt, Jenny Slate, Alison Brie, Jim Carrey Jim Carrey, Zach Galifianakis, Peter Dinklage, Alec Baldwin, and Ian McDiarmid. Premise Full Plot Cast * Jack Black as Bob Billinton * Martin Short as Larry Hughes * John Leguizamo as Junior Avonside * Gary Oldman as Archibald Stainer * Sarah Vowell as Laura Howard * Danny DeVito as Mr. Lunt Holden * Matthew McConaughey as Jimmy Stainer * Patton Oswalt as Jerry Stainer * Jenny Slate as Madame Blueberry Swindon * Alison Brie as Petunia Stirling * Jim Carrey Jim Carrey as Stuart "Pa" Billinton * Alec Baldwin as Mr. Nezzer Gresley * Zach Galifianakis as Jean-Claude Bagnall * Peter Dinklage as Philippe Bagnall * Colin Firth as Mr. Trout * Jason Lee as Mr. Pickles * Nick Offerman as Mr. Gristle * Samuel L. Jackson as Captain Mike Avonside * Kathy Bates as Lisa Avonside * Ian McDiarmid as Scooter McIntosh * Zach Braff as Carter "Khalil" Andre * Michael Douglas as God * Neil Patrick Harris as the Narrator Production On December 13, 2015, after[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VeggieTales the original VeggieTales show] is cancelled, Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki are so sad and have been living off the finances of their reruns. But Illumination CEO Chris Meledandri cheers them up and Phil Vischer proposed a film adaptation of VeggieTales, with humans, to celebrate it's cancellation, much to their surprise and excitement. On January 5, 2016, George Lucas is announced by Nawrocki to direct the film. On July 8, Ehren Kruger is announced to write the film's script by Meledandri. Principal filming of City of Didd began in July 2020 in the United Kingdom. Filming ended in November 2020. As the world premiere for the movie has been confirmed at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, Lucas, Meledandri, Kruger, Vischer, Nawrocki, Alan Silvestri, and many cast members including Black, Short, Leguizamo, Oldman, Vowell, DeVito, McConaughey, Oswalt, Slate, Brie, Carrey, Baldwin, Galifianakis, Dinklage, Firth, Lee, Offerman, Jackson, Bates, McDiarmid, Braff, Douglas, and Harris are all scheduled to come to the premiere while guests include Lisa Vischer, Shelby Vischer, Kurt Heinecke, and Lisa Nawrocki. Casting On October 2, 2018, Jack Black, Martin Short, John Leguizamo, Gary Oldman, Sarah Vowell, Danny DeVito, Matthew McConaughey, Patton Oswalt, Jenny Slate, Alison Brie, Jim Carrey Jim Carrey, Alec Baldwin, Zach Galifianakis, and Peter Dinklage are announced to portray the voices of the film's main characters. On July 5, 2019, Colin Firth, Jason Lee, Nick Offerman, Samuel L. Jackson, Kathy Bates, Ian McDiarmid, Zach Braff, and Michael Douglas are announced to play the voices of supporting characters in the movie, and Neil Patrick Harris is announced as the narrator. Soundtrack On November 5, 2017, it is announced that the score is written by Alan Silvestri and Benj Pasek and Justin Paul do the lyrics of all the songs appearing in the film, while Silvestri does the music for them. Rating Trivia *The characters have roles similar to the characters' from VeggieTales: **Bob Billinton - Bob the Tomato **Larry Hughes - Larry the Cucumber **Junior Avonside - Junior Asparagus **Archibald Stainer - Archibald Asparagus **Laura Howard - Laura Carrot **Mr. Lunt Holden - Mr. Lunt **Jimmy and Jerry Stainer - Jimmy and Jerry Gourd **Madame Blueberry Swindon - Madame Blueberry **Petunia Stirling - Petunia Rhubarb **Stuart "Pa" Billinton - Pa Grape **Mr. Nezzer Gresley - Mr. Nezzer **Jean-Claude and Philippe Bagnall - The French Peas **Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, and Mr. Gristle - The Scallions **Captain Mike and Lisa Avonside - Dad and Mom Asparagus **Scooter McIntosh - Scooter **Carter "Khalil" Andre - Khalil